Episode 1525 (24th January 1991)
Plot Kathy pulls over as she notices Chris' motorbike coming past her as she returns from Scarborough. She's confused as Alan goes sailing past her on it. Jack surprises Sarah by turning up at the farm having returned from Italy. She's frosty with him and informs him that Joe has taken himself away to France now before shooting him down when Jack tries to tell her what happened out there. Michael takes Rachel into Hotten to do some shopping. Jack forces Sarah to listen to him, explaining that he realised when he went over to Italy that he was chasing Marian's memory but has realised he loves her more than what he ever did Marian. Elizabeth organises Seth's tools at the fish farm to prevent him dashing off for items he can't find and wasting Alan's time. Kim calls at Emmerdale to see Joe and is surprised when Annie informs her that he's gone to France. She explains that Joe misinterpreted her offer of friendship last night and wanted to make him aware that she understands that his actions were just due to him missing Kate. Annie is grateful she called. Zoe is jealous when she spots Rachel and Michael together in Hotten. Henry receives a call from Marian. Chris explains to Kathy about the poker game and Frank returning to the haulage firm. He tells her that losing the bike to Alan was his way of getting back at Frank. Henry calls to see Jack and informs him Marian has agreed to return to Beckindale on the condition that she rekindle her romance with Jack. Jack refuses saying their relationship is in the past and his future is with Sarah and Robert. Henry is disappointed but understands his decision. Kathy confronts Frank over returning to the haulage firm. Sarah tries to get information out of Robert on Jack's relationship with Marian while in Italy but Jack interrupts them. He tries to get her to open a present he bought for her from Italy but she leaves quickly saying she'll be late home from The Woolpack. Kathy tells Frank she should have consulted Chris about his plans before returning. Alan is keen to increase the ambiance at The Woolpack, pondering the addition of gourmet dining and fine wine. Rachel isn't impressed when Zoe insists on teaming up with Michael and challenging her and Archie to a game of darts in The Woolpack. Sarah opens her present from Jack in the backroom of The Woolpack - a gucci bag. Henry finds her crying and she confides in him of how betrayed she feels by Jack going away to Italy. Henry informs her of his visit to see Jack following Marian's call and what Jack told him. Zoe links Michael's arm in the pub as Rachel shoots her daggers. Sarah arrives home from the pub early and sets Jack up by having him believe she's about to end their relationship before surprising him with a kiss. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Archie - Tony Pitts *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast None. Locations *Unknown road *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, cottage, farmhouse kitchen and field *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and front room *Fish & Game Farm *Frank Tate & Son Ltd - Office *Home Farm - Nursery flat, kitchen and sitting room *Unknown road in Hotten *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD